First Chapter Chaos
by WingsforFlight
Summary: I have so many stories in my head so I created THIS. 01. A Boy with Charm. Because what girl can resist a boy with charm?


**Hey, WingsforFlight here. Yeah, I have so many stories in my head but it's easier for me to write the first chapters so I can remember them so I can try and finish the rest of the story later on when I have more time.**

**Most of these stories will be NaruSaku, but some might be GaaSaku, SasuSaku, who knows? ALSO, if I do decide to finish any of these stories they might be edited into better versions the next time they are published, but I dunno.**

**Anyway continue reading and enjoy. Reviews are much appreciated and if one of the stories stands out for you just say and i might finish that one first winkwink.**

**Title: **A Boy with Charm

**Summary: **Because what girl can resist a boy with charm?

* * *

The List of _Amazing_ Quirks That My Dream-Boy/Man **Must** Have

_( by Sakura Haruno )_

:)

**01. **Dark hair. Must be soft because greasy hair is just gross.

**02. **Tall. Because I love my boys being taller then me. ;)

**03. **Smouldering eyes. Seriously, these type of eyes are just so freakin' amazing to look into.

**04. **Nice body.

**05. **A sexy smirk. (swoon)

**06. **Cute nose. They are one of my many weaknesses.

**07. **Kind and Loving. Seriously, who doesn't?

**08. **Good sense in style.

**09. **Serious and Mature and Smart (SMS) :P

**10. **Charm. Uh, because no girl can resist a boy with charm.

_I'm just so incredibly in love with boys and their adorable quirks :3_

:-:

:-:

_**A Boy with Charm**_

Written By: **Wings**for_Flight_

_C01_. the boy with no heart **~3**

::-::

::-::

Ino slurped her drink and then sighed in satisfaction. " Sakura, stop it." and without even looking at me she took another sip from her drink before setting it onto our table.

I mumbled back still staring past her head at a certain 'tall, dark and handsome' boy. "Stop what?"

Ino rolled her eyes at me before moving her head to the side, blocking my view. She probably did it on purpose too, the bitch. "Stop undressing Sasuke with your eyes."

Blushing, I shook my head, taking a sip of my own drink before replying to her. "I don't know what your talking about." Ino raised her eyebrow at me. "Really…what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that these eyes," she pointed her finger at my eyes, "are undressing Sasuke Uchiha into his birthday suit."

I blushed again before scowling at Ino. It was times like these that I wondered why I hadn't smacked Ino yet after our 16 pleasant years of friendship.

But, she was right. I had been staring at Sasuke, I'd been staring at Sasuke ever since I was 13 years old but I couldn't help myself, he has too much wonderfulness stuffed in his manly body that you _have _to stare at him.

It was just too bad that a heart wasn't included in the wondrous things stuffed in there.

Le sigh.

Ino sighed too, only out loud. "Seriously, Forehead. Out of all the boy in school why must you fantasize about the boy who doesn't even own a heart?"

I started chewing the end of my straw, since I had already finished my delicious drink. "Maybe I just want to try and grow one for him to put in that manly chest of his." God, that sounded so pathetically cliché. Grow him a **heart**_. _What on earth am I _saying_?

"Tch, when Sasuke gets a heart, pigs are going to start flying."

I grinned. "I didn't know you had started to grow wings, Ino-_Pig." _and then I got smacked.

Yeah, thanks a lot, Ino. Your defiantly the bestest friend _ever._

* * *

Mr Hatake walked into the classroom, with his orange book in hand, and went to stand behind his desk. "Were having a new student today." and with that said he opened up his book and sat down in his chair.

Everyone began looking around the classroom, obviously searching for this apparently invisible new student.

After a while everyone realised that the new student wasn't here and came to the conclusion that Mr Hatake must not have taken his medication this morning.

I decided that they probably had an 80% chance of being correct.

I mean, seriously. What teacher and /or any guy would want to hide their face behind a stupid mask all day?

A guy who's on medication, that's who.

ANYWAY. I guess someone decided to speak up and ask the question we were all dying to know. "Mr Hatake, where is the new student?"

It was silent, nobody dared to even _breathe…_

…until a guy in this **bright **orange top crashed through the door, tripped over and landed on his face in front of the whole class.

* * *

The idiot that embarrassed himself in front of the WHOLE CLASS ended up being the new student, go figure.

But, I guess he decided that tripping on his own feet wasn't enough because when Mr Hatake told him to introduce himself he chose the most out-of-this-world thing to say.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm seventeen next month, love ramen and I'm going to be the most badass person to have ever entered this school!"

Seriously, who would say that? But saying that, I've always had a weakness for bad boys.

CARRYING ON. Kakashi ended up placing the moron next to me, I had to move all my stuff from his side of the desk, which was a pain in the ass.

But now this gave me the chance to actually talk to this boy, since even though he did act like a total idiot he was actually quite attractive.

I said the first thing that popped into my head. "Well, you sure know how to make an entertaining entrance."

_Nice going, Sakura._

"Thanks, I've always been that way. Entertaining, that is." He grinned, making his eyes sparkle.

Wow. His eyes are _sparkly, _he has a **really **nice smile too.

I realised I had been staring for a bit too long when he leaned forward a little bit. "So, what's your name?"

Smiling, hopefully a nice smile which made my eyes sparkle too, I said. "I'm Sakura Haruno," the bell then rang, everyone got up and collected all their stuff into their bags, including me. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Naruto."

He winked, eyes _still_ sparkling. "It was nice to meet you too, Sakura-_Chan._"

Oh, dear lord.

The new boy is a freakin' charming extraordinaire.

While Sasuke doesn't even have a heart to charm with.

Kill meee.

* * *

**Yes, poor Sakura has a problem. Will the Charmer Extraodinaire be her helping hand in GETTING OVER THE HEARTLESS Sasuke?**

**This story would probably have around 10 chapters, maybe extra.**

**Review?**


End file.
